Leave Verrocchio's?
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC series. Leonardo suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1472, three years after Series 1.
1. First Part

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1470, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

* * *

**A.N/ Takes place after my story 'Leo & Lisa' although can be read, without having read that. Leo and Lisa are together, all are back friends with Lorenzo although Lorenzo still isn't the best of friends with Leo. Like it says in the summary it takes place in 1470, three years after the first series. **

**Also in the series Leo says his mother is dead, in this and its sequels (yes there will be sequel**_**s**_**) his mother is alive, and will be explained further in this story or the next and his father is also still Piero da Vinci. **

**This doesn't have anything to do with Leonardo Series 2, in my stories Series 2 has never happened. **

* * *

It was midmorning and Lisa, dressed as Tomaso, waited outside Verrocchio's for Leonardo to return. He had run into the market to collect some parts for a small device thing he had been working on, although he had been gone for over an hour.

"Lisa." Lorenzo said from a distance walking towards her.

"Tom." she corrected sternly.

Lorenzo nodded, maybe an apology? "Where's Leo?"

"He's in the market, collecting some things for his newest invention." Lisa said, in an almost bored tone.

"When will he be back?...and Why didn't you go with him? Did you two have a fight?" Lorenzo lined up his questions for Lisa to answer.

"I don't know when he'll be back, he's been gone for an hour already. He told me he didn't want me to go with him and no, we did not have a fight but we may by the end of the day!" Lisa's voice rose at the end and she stormed back into the workshop, leaving a clueless Lorenzo behind.

Just as Lorenzo turned to leave, Mac came up to him.

"You'll never guess what Leo's looking at in the market place." Mac said, a grin covering his face.

"What?"

"Rings" was Mac's answer, and Lorenzo was even more confused than before.

"Rings?"

"Sì, so, either Leo has a liking for feminine rings, or…" Mac said walking to the door of Verrocchio's and pointed to Lisa sat at a canvas, drawing. "Lisa is going to become _signora _da Vinci." they both grinned at each other and walked off in the direction of the market to confront Leonardo.

* * *

Leonardo stood at one, of the many, ring stands, looking over the many different coloured stone rings on gold and silver wedding bands. Then one caught his eye.

A gold wedding band with a semi large sapphire in the middle and two small rubies resting either side of it. Red and blue, his and Lisa's favourite colours, his being blue and Lisa's being red.

They didn't have a ring with a large ruby and two small sapphires, but this ring was still beautiful and perfect for his Lisa. The ring was Lisa's finger size, if only a little big, but that was better than being too small.

Leonardo handed the stall owner several Florentines and in return he was given a small black box to put the ring in. Once the ring was put in the box, he placed that box in his satchel.

"_Ciao, _Leo." came Mac's voice from behind him. He jumped and spun around hoping Lisa was not with him. No it was Lorenzo.

"_Ciao, _Mac…" Leo replied. "What…are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Mac folded his arms over his chest and nodded towards the jewelry stand. "buying someone a gift?"

Leo looked behind him and then back to Lorenzo and Mac. He couldn't lie, it was almost crystal clear what he was doing.

"You mustn't tell Lisa." Leo told them. Mac unfolded his arms and they both moved closer to Leonardo. "I plan on proposing to Lisa and making her my _moglie_."

"Congrats Leo!" Mac said, grinning.

"Don't you think it's a bit…soon?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well, we've been together for over three years, so why not? I want to make an honourable _donna _out of her." he told his friends, with a large grin on his face.

"When will you _offre _to Lisa?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask her to meet me outside that café." he pointed to the café that he had argued with his rival Michelangelo in, years ago. "dressed as herself of course." Leonardo's face then changed, his overjoyed expression dulling.

"Leo? are you okay? Whats wrong?" Lorenzo asked.

"What if she says no?"

"She'll say yes!" Mac exclaimed slapping his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You've been together for years and she has liked you for ages before that!"

"But Mac, she'll have to give up being an apprentice and leave Verrocchio's." Leo explained to his friends. "I can't do that to her, it's her dream to become an _artista, _if I ask her to _sposare_ me, then she would have to leave and her dream would be ruined!"

"Just ask her Leo." Lorenzo urged.

"The two of you can discuss what to do about that later on, after the proposal." Mac reasoned and Leo nodded.

"Yes, I'll do that..._grazie _Mac...Lorenzo." He turned to each friend in turn before heading back to Verrocchio's workshop.

* * *

When Leonardo got back to Verrocchio's workshop Lisa wasn't outside, so he walked inside to check if she was there and he saw her, sat at a canvas. He swiftly took the ring out of his pocket and into his satchel, he then sat down next to Lisa, put his satchel by his legs and picked up a small paintbrush.

"What took you so long?" Lisa asked, not taking her eyes off the canvas.

"They didn't have what I needed, I spent ages looking but, they didn't have it..." Leonardo put down his paintbrush and stroked the back of Lisa's hand which was resting on her left thigh. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at their hands and then up to Leo's eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you waiting" he whispered.

She smiled and blushed but pulled her hand away when she noticed Maestro Verrocchio walking over to them. He walked around and looked at the two's paintings and then nodded.

"This is fine work coming along, the two of you can have the rest of the day off."

Both Leo and Lisa cleaned up their paints and brushes and left their canvases to dry. Leonardo grabbed his satchel and the two made their way outside.

Lisa went outside and picked up her pink dress from behind a few barrels, wanting to spend some time with Leo as girlfriend and boyfriend, Leo turned around and waited for Lisa to change.

"You can turn back around." She told Leo.

Leo turned around and Lisa was putting her 'boy' clothes behind the barrel and then reached up to her head and took off her wig, letting her brown curls fall down her back and shoulders.

Leonardo smiled at her whilst she sorted out her hair, he walked over to her and smacked their lips together before linking their arms.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

*In _italics _are Italian words:

_signora _= Missus (Mrs.)

_Ciao _= hello

_moglie _= wife

_donna _= woman

_offre _= propose

_artista_ = artist

_sposare _= marry

_grazie _= thank you


	2. Second Part

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1470, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **381

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

* * *

Leonardo and Lisa walked through Florence, their arms still linked, talking about whatever came to their mind. Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks, making Lisa do also, as they came to be outside the café where Leo was going to propose to Lisa in.

"Leo?" Lisa questioned, wondering why they had stopped.

"Lunch?" Leo gestured to the café and Lisa nodded and smiled.

"_Si_."

The two sat at a table outside and a waiter came out and took their orders, coming back not too long after with two vanilla ice creams. Lisa picked up her spoon and began eating her ice cream slowly while Leonardo stared at his, thinking.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Lisa asked and his eyes flicked up to her.

"Lisa...do you like being at Verrocchio's?" He asked.

"Of course I do! Why?"

"Would you ever leave there?"

"Leo, what are you going on about?"

Leo grabbed Lisa's hands in his, in the middle of the small table.

"Our relationship...is very complicated, with you dressing as a boy for nearly all hours of the day...and with the laws of our country..."

"Do you...want us to stop being together?" Lisa asked, her voice wobbling slightly.

"No!" Leo shouted and a few people sat outside the restaurant and people walking by turned and looked at him and he mouthed 'sorry'.

"No Lisa...I'm suggesting that we leave Verrocchio's together..."

"What?"

"If we leave, we can find a place to live, I can sell my inventions for money to support us and we can both paint and sell those to also support us."

"Leo...what? Why?"

"Because whilst you're Tom I can't marry you!"

"Marry me?" She echoed.

Leo's eyes widened as he realised what he had let slip.

"You want to marry me?" Lisa repeated, shocked.

"Yes...I do, but I can't when you're Tom...I know you want to be an artist and acting as Tom is the only way you will become one, so that is why I suggested we both leave."

They sat in silence, Lisa looking down at the table before looking back at Leo with tears in her eyes.

"I can't...I'm sorry..." Instead of crying in front of him, she left the café and ran in the direction of Verrocchio's leaving Leo sat on his own in silence accepting the rejection.

* * *

*In _italics _are Italian words:

_Si _= Yes


	3. Third Part, Leo's Thoughts

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1470, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **737

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

* * *

Leonardo should have been used to rejection by now. His father had rejected him before he had even left the womb. His mother rejected him for her new husband and new children and had sent him to live with his father, who rejected him when he was there. The first person to ever accept him was Albiera, his father's first wife whom he married in 1458 when Leo was 6, she herself was only 16.

Albiera loved Leonardo and treated him as if he were her own son. She was Leonardo's best friend and mother figure. Unfortunately she died when Leonardo was 13 and he was on his own again for another year before his father re married in 1466 to a twenty year old woman named Francesca.

Leonardo and Francesca got along very well, but Leo's father thought that the two might evolve into a romantic or sexual relationship so, knowing his son loved and was very good at art, he got him an art grant and sent him to Verrocchio's later in the year.

He had gotten news this March that Francesca had passed away and now his father was engaged to marry another woman named Margherita next year. Leo didn't know how old she was but she was probably only a few years older than himself.

He had also received a letter last month from his mother telling him how she was and how Giovanni, her husband, was and his half-siblings. He should feel anger and hate towards Giovanni and his half siblings but they were not to blame.

His sister Piera was three years younger than himself and he had been with his mother whilst she was born and until she was two. She was the only sibling that he had actually seen in the flesh.

Giovanni was a nice man, three years older than his mother and twenty two years older than Leo. If Giovanni had, had his own way, Leo would have stayed living with them, but Leo was not his child he was Caterina's son and he couldn't say otherwise.

When Leo had left his home to go live with his father, his mother had been pregnant and in 1458 she gave birth to Maria, Leo's sister, who was six years younger than him.

He knew his mother had gone on to have three more children, two sons, Julius born in 1460 and Giovanni II born in 1463 and a third daughter Marie born in 1465. Piera, who was now 16 had just recently got married to a man named Bartholomew who was over 20 years her senior and was an evil _bastardo _as his mother described.

All of his other siblings still lived at home with his mother and Giovanni. Maria was fifteen and was to be marriage as soon as possible, she was promised to some farmer Leonardo didn't know the name of. Julius was thirteen, Giovanni was ten and Marie was eight.

Arriving at Verrocchio's was an amazing experience for Leonardo. It was his dream place to work and learn along with free housing and food as part of the deal. He had met Lorenzo when he had saved him from almost getting run over by a market wagon that some children had pushed down a slanted road that Lorenzo and Leo were at the end of. They had become instant friends, a breath of breath of fresh air for Lorenzo to hang around someone not...rich, and for Leo...and a friend.

He had later met Mac after being robbed by some kids in the street. He followed them back to their 'base' where he met Mac and demanded he have what was stolen returned to him. Mac gave him back his things and the two became friends not long afterwards and he was also a very handy friend, whenever Leo needed something for an invention Mac would get it for him. Leo didn't mind that Mac was a thief, he always stole from those who had too much.

Then of course Lisa had came into his, Mac's and Lorenzo's life. Overtime Lisa and Leo's friendship went further than friendship and now all Leo wanted was to make Lisa his wife, to make her Lisa da Vinci. But no, she had rejected him.

Leo stood up from his seat and placed a few florentines on the table for the ice cream and walked off to clear his head.

* * *

*In _italics _are Italian words:

_bastardo _= Bastard


	4. Fourth Part

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1472, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **743

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

* * *

It was late a night, in an hour it would be the next day and everyone in Verrocchio's were tidying away their things and getting ready to retire for the night.

Lisa looked around the workshop, there was still no sign of Leo. He'd been gone for almost seven hours. She shouldn't have run away like that, but she hadn't wanted to make a big scene in front of everyone. She had been waiting for him to come back to Verrocchio's so that they could talk things over once she had calmed down but he hadn't shown.

"Tomaso, have you seen Leonardo?" Maestro asked her, well Tomaso, but he was still her.

"No Maestro." she answered, her focus on the front door to Verrocchio's.

"If he is not back by curfew, he will be punished when he returns." Maestro Verrocchio said before walking up the stairs, retiring for the night.

* * *

Leo sat in top of a building somewhere in Florence glancing at the night sky. He shivered, it was very cold at this time of night, but he didn't want to return to Verrocchio's, he knew he would most likely be grounded when he returned, but he didn't care, he needed to be out on his own at the moment and didn't want to have to face Lisa.

He took out 3 pieces of paper from his satchel as well as a quill and a small glass tub of ink. He opened the ink and placed one piece of paper on the ground and placed a nearby small rock on it just in case a gust of wind decided to take it away.

He placed the quill in his right hand but shook his head and placed it in his left hand, He had always use his right hand in front of others and he did well with it, but he preferred using his left, he was left handed after all.

He dipped the quill in ink and began writing a letter. Once finished he allowed it to dry and then went onto write a second and then a third. Once they had all dried he folded them in half and put names on each.

The first addressed to Lorenzo, the second addressed to Machevelli and the third addressed to Maestro Verrocchio.

Leonardo put the three letters back into his satchel and his eyes caught sight of a small black box which held the ring he had hoped to be on Lisa's finger. He picked it up and opened the box revealing the ring. He looked at it for a few seconds before sighed deeply and placing the ring in his bag and wrote a fourth letter addressed to Lisa.

* * *

Lisa adjusted her wig in the morning, making sure none of her hair was out or was going to fall out of her wig and then she made her way downstairs, looking to see if Leo was back yet.

She passed Maestro Verrocchio who was reading a letter and walked to her work area where she noticed a small wooden box on her stool and a small note on top which was addressed to Tomaso, to her.

She opened the box and covered her mouth as she gasped silently as she saw a small black ring box sitting in the middle of the wooden one. She picked it up and opened it revealing a beautiful gold ring with a big blue sapphire in the middle surrounded by small rubies. She closed the box and picked out the three pieces of paper inside. One was addressed to her, one to Mac and one to Lorenzo.

She placed the ring box back as well as Lorenzo and Mac's letters and opened hers.

_Dearest Lisa,_

_I understand why you said no, __I know not even love will take you away from art. I still do love you, so very much but I can not stay knowing I want more than you to just be my girlfriend. I have left Verrocchio's and have sent Maestro a letter informing him that I have left and why, but of course I did not put the truth. I've __dealt with rejection my whole life, but I can't take it any more. Please make sure that Mac and Lorenzo get their letters and the ring is yours to keep. Ti amo, bella, I will miss you. _

"No." Lisa gasped before running off out of Verrocchio's.

* * *

"_Ti amo, Bella"_ = I love you, beautiful


	5. Fifth Part

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1472, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **587

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

* * *

**A.N/ Due to some confusion I realised I had the dates wrong, sorry it takes place in 1472.**

_June 2nd, 1472._

Lisa had searched most of Florence, and there was no sign of Leo anywhere. She turned a sharp corner and suddenly found herself face to face with Mac and Lorenzo.

"Christo! You two scared the life out of me!"

"Lisa, where is Leo?" Lorenzo asked, ignoring her early statement whilst Mac chuckled.

"He's...left, gone." Lisa explained sadly and handed then their notes.

"I'll get people looking for him." Mac said before running off, leaving Lisa and Lorenzo together.

"Lorenzo...can we talk?" she nodded to the bench a few feet away.

"Of course." the two sat down and Lisa began talking.

"What is it like, being married?" she asked him. As a punishment for becoming friends with Leonardo, Mac and Lisa, his father had arranged for him to marry a sixteen year old noble, Clarice Orsini, whilst he was only 18. He had been married for nearly three years.

"Why do you...oh, Leo proposed to you, didn't he?" Lisa blushed.

"Yes...but I said no."

"What! Why?" Lorenzo asked.

"I would have had to give up so much! And I just wasn't ready!"

"Neither was I!" Lorenzo said.

"I know...I'm sorry, but is it nice? Are you happy being married?"

Lorenzo thought for a moment. "It's nice to have someone to talk to privately, something you couldn't tell anyone else, someone you can share yourself with and not have them judge you, someone to help you through the tough times...although love is a major part in marriages...I don't have that..." Lorenzo said, rather deep for the simple minded man.

"Neither do a lot of people Lorenzo." Lisa said sternly.

"You could have." Lorenzo shot back angrily.

"...I know, I'm an idiot." She whispered. "You don't love Clarice?" Lisa asked, changing the subject slightly.

"No and she doesn't love me, we are friends though."

"Friends with benefits." Lisa side marked and Lorenzo flushed. "You can't hide it Lorenzo, you're a father, and soon to become one again, unless she and your unborn baby are not actually yours."

"They are my children!" Lorenzo exclaimed in defence of his wife. He may not love her but no one should say a bad word about her.

Lorenzo's wife Clarice had become pregnant five months after their wedding in October 1469 and had given birth to a daughter, Lucrezia who was almost two years old. She had then became pregnant for a second time, 4 months after giving birth to her daughter, but the twins she gave birth to died minutes after they were born. His wife was now heavily pregnant.

The death of the twins had seriously got to Lorenzo, well, it would have, it took him over a year to get back to his normal self but the death of his son and daughter still haunted him and it is a touchy subject, but Lisa dared to go there.

"Did you name them"

"Name who?" Lorenzo asked confused.

"The twins." Lisa said, her voice growing quiet.

"Si." Lorenzo said sadly. "Clarissa and Carlo." he answered.

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo."

"It's okay Lisa, I had Clarice...we helped each other through it...and also having a child already helped."

Clarice and Lorenzo did get along very well, for a couple that were forced together. They were great friends and remained faithful to each other, despite not being in love or sexually or romantically attracted to each other.

"That's good." Lisa smiled.

"Come on Lisa, let's find Mac and see if he knows where Leo is." Lisa nodded and followed Lorenzo to Mac's home.


	6. Sixth Part, Rome

**Title: **Leave Verrocchio's?

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Leo/Lisa

**Summary: **First part in the Leonardo da Vinci series, Characters based on the CBBC suggests that him and Lisa leave Verrocchio's workshop. Set 1472, three years after Series 1.

**Word count: **1,700

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Leonardo belongs to CBBC.

Lisa pounded her fist on the door to Mac's home, making sure he could hear her. When she received no answer, she hit the door harder and the sound of a lock opening assured the two of them that Mac was home and soon the door opened and Mac's face appeared in the gap.

"Lorenzo, Lisa, what can I do for you?" he said opening the door wider when he realised it was his friends.

"Have you seen Leo?"

"What?"

"He's gone and I don't know where." Lisa said.

"What? Why?" Mac questioned and the two remained silent, but after a while Lorenzo answered his question.

"Leo proposed to Lisa." Mac only seemed to be even more confused.

"Then shouldn't we be celebrating, a toast to the happy couple? Not having to find a missing Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Lisa said no."

"You said no?" Mac asked turning his gaze onto the girl dressed as a boy.

"I...I had to, I wasn't ready."

"Wasn't ready to go into a marriage of love, Lisa, do you have any idea how lucky you are? So many girls in Florence would love to have what you have!" he raised his voice at her.

"I'm not ready to leave Verrocchio's, I want to complete my apprenticeship there before I leave, get married and start a family. I didn't expect a no to make Leo leave Florence!" she yelled.

"If we hurry now, we might find him, although we will have to go out of Florence."

"That won't be a problem." Lisa said. "Although getting into Florence will be." she said.

"Don't worry I will take care of that." Lorenzo said and the three walked off to the gates that everyone leaving Florence went out of and everyone entering Florence came into.

When the three got to the gates there was a long line of about twenty people wanting to get out of Florence, which Lorenzo, Lisa and Mac joined the back of the queue.

"I'll walk past the line, see if I can find Leo in the line." Mac said going to walk off but Lorenzo grabbed his arm.

"Leo is probably out of Florence, Lisa said he's been gone for hours."

"It wouldn't kill to make sure." Mac said and Lorenzo rolled his eyes before letting Mac go. Five minutes later Mac returned looking annoyed.

"I told you he wasn't going to be there." Lorenzo taunted but Mac ignored him.

* * *

It took almost an hour before the three were out of Florence, a little bit longer because they noticed Lorenzo, but he told the guards his father had sent him out of Florence to collect a few things as punishment for breaking something that meant a lot to his father, the guards believed him and let the three pass.

Outside Florence was just land, until the next major city or small town or village. It almost look like a desert, since Italy's summer weather had dried out the land. The distance ahead of them was several miles and was full of people walking from Florence to wherever the next destination was.

"We have no idea which direction Leo headed in." Mac said.

"I have a feeling he went to Roma."

"_Roma!?" _Lorenzo exclaimed and Lisa nodded. "What makes you think that."

"It's the next best place for artists apart from Florence." Both Lorenzo and Mac huffed and looked around the local area.

"How many miles is it until the next city, town or village?" Mac asked and Lisa thought for a moment.

"Out of Florence? San Giovanni Valdarno, 24 miles that way." she pointed.

"It would take hours to walk there!"

"Well we can't sleep out in the open, especially not here, let's get going." Mac said and walked ahead of Lisa and Lorenzo who followed soon after.

It was just turning dark when Mac, Lorenzo and Lisa arrived in San Giovanni Valdarno they had managed to find a room to share at a local inn to stay the night, but rose early at six am so they could travel as much as possible today.

"Lisa, do you know roughly what time Leo left Florence?" Lisa shook her head.

"All I know that it was very early hours of yesterday morning."

"He could be half a day ahead of us at least." Mac said.

"How are we meant to catch up with him if he is that far ahead of us?" Lisa said.

"We will just have to walk fast and for as long as possible during the day."

"And survive with no sleep?" Lorenzo said.

"If we want to find Leo, then yes." he said and walked ahead of the others.

It took them eight hours until they reached the next biggest city, it was only four in he afternoon so the trio decided to keep walking until they reached the next city at a little before six in the evening, the walk to the next city after that took them to nine when they decided to stay at an inn.

"We've been walking for almost thirteen hours, we have to rest." Mac sighed at Lisa's statement. "I really want to find him too and then drag him back to Florence but we can't do it when we're dead on our feet." Mac nodded and the three went around the city looking for a place to stay the night.

* * *

Leo was exhausted, well, that was an understatement, he'd only slept for a few hours at a time since he had left Florence a few days ago, but it didn't' stop him on his path to Rome. He was only around a day away from Rome, so picked up his pace so he would get there sooner.

His thoughts for the past days changed from missing being at Verrocchio's, missing his friends, getting a place for a new apprenticeship and Lisa's rejection.

The rejection the most.

He'd tried to push it to the back of his mind but it always resurfaced. He just really hoped he could find a better life in Rome, he doubted that he would find someone that we would want to marry and have children with, he'd always had it in mind that it would be Lisa, but the future wasn't set in stone, he may marry someone and have children in a few years, he would just wait and see what panned out.

Leo arrived in Rome on Friday afternoon, he was originally going to go straight to the most local artist apprenticeship workshop to try and get a place to work and live. But for tonight he would stay at the local inn and have a long rest after days of nearly none.

He managed to find an inn with a couple of spare rooms, one which he had rented out for a week. The inn was very close to two different artist apprenticeship workshops, so Leonardo would have his pick when he went out to apply to one or both sometime tomorrow, depending on when he woke from his well deserved nap.

* * *

Mac, Lisa and Lorenzo also arrived in Rome on Friday, although very late in the evening, ten almost eleven, it was close to morning. They checked into the nearest inn, renting out two available rooms for three days, they hoped it wouldn't take any longer than that to find Leo. Lisa took one of the rooms and Mac and Lorenzo shared the other.

Mac and Lorenzo fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, but in the other room Lisa was having trouble sleeping for the first time since she had come from Florence. Now that she was in the same city as Leo, he was all that was on her mind.

She regretted saying no, she was being selfish, her life could only go one way Lisa had always thought, when she was younger and he father told her that she would marry a man much older than herself when she was just fifteen, the thought scared her, marrying a man the same age as her father, maybe older and was going to be forced to bear many children from the moment she got married, she might even die giving birth to her child.

Then she had ran, dressed herself as a boy and lived on the streets of Florence, hoping someone would take her in eventually. She spent her days drawing on the ground with chalk she had stolen from once place or another. She stole an apple which had got her caught up with Mac and when someone ran over her latest floor drawing with some mad contraption.

She may have been mad and hated the three boys at first but now they were her best friends and her boyfriend, after pinning after him for over a year, she finally had him for a boyfriend and she was an artist apprentice and she couldn't be happier. Well, she could have, Leo had offered her that, a love filled marriage and children that they would have together, it beat the alternative and even the one she had thought up for herself when she first joined Verrocchio's.

She'd given it a lot of thought when she first became an artist apprentice. What would happen after she'd finish her apprenticeship. She'd continue being an artist, but she'd have to continue on being a man, maybe she'd one day have to marry a woman, who she would share her secret with and they could say that she was infertile that way no one would be suspicious if they had no children.

Either that or the woman, if she didn't love Lisa enough, could find herself someone to love and if she got pregnant they could stage it as their own, but make the real father the godfather to the child so he would have a reason to see the child or children a lot.

Lisa was finding herself drifting off to sleep. She knew now. She'd say yes. She'd say yes to Leo and she would have her perfect life, artist or not, if she had her Leo everything would be fine.


End file.
